One Way Ticket
by Diary
Summary: 1st in new series. Once the words are out, he recognises how crazy it sounds. Correction: How crazy it is. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Sherlock.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, David Karofsky edges closer to the bridge.

"Careful," Sebastian says, his voice quiet and flat. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, that's good," he says, edging closer. "Think you could move away? You know, I still have nightmares. Wake up, feel like I can't breathe."

"I'm not suicidal," Sebastian says, scoffing. "The water helps me think."

"There are safer ways," Dave says, trying to keep the annoyance and fear out of his voice, as he finally gets close enough to touch. He's not sure if he should try to grab Sebastian and pull him away or sit down beside him or what. He has no signal on his cell phone, and at three in the middle of a foggy night, there are no cars around. There's just him and Sebastian, the latter sitting under a lamppost, legs dangling off the bridge, no safety railing to catch him if he leans forward and lifts, or to catch Dave, for that matter, either, if he missteps.

"I've known I was adopted since I was eight," Sebastian says, ignoring that. "I went through a phase of wanting to be a scientist. They bought me all sorts of stuff and answered all my questions. I knew more than they thought, though. They're both type O negative; I'm type AB positive. At first, I wondered if- but I talked to Rosa about it, and she told me the truth."

Rosa del Rossi is the Smythe's housekeeper. Sebastian often complains about her, claiming she must have blackmail material on his parents, but Dave can tell the two are actually very close. "Look, I'm going to put my arm on your shoulders, okay?" When Sebastian doesn't answer beyond a shrug, Dave carefully sits down, trying to ignore the dizziness and fear pounding against his heart, burning his stomach, and carefully puts an arm around Sebastian, hand wrapping around his arm as much as he can. "What's the truth?"

"There was a car accident, and my father came away mostly unharmed. A broken leg, some stitches for his face. My mother had to have a hysterectomy. Ten years later, they went to Europe and came back with me."

Dave can see how that would work. Mrs Smythe, when she's not worrying Sebastian by doing extreme dieting and exercising, is a very heavy woman. More than that, she's a private person. If she came back with a baby, people would probably assume that they hadn't been able to tell she was pregnant, and they likely wouldn't have been surprised she hadn't told any of them, either.

"If you've known for eight years, why the freak out, now?"

"Now," Sebastian answers, his voice chilling in its dullness, "I know who my biological father is."

"Why would that- has he threatened your parents or something?"

"No; I haven't had any contact with him."

Making the mistake of looking down, Dave closes his eyes and sighs, trying to imagine himself somewhere inside, behind a locked door, no twenty foot drop with hard water below. Sebastian hasn't moved, which is probably a good sign, but there's a type of finality in his last statement that scares Dave, badly. "I threatened to kill Kurt," he says, quietly. "There's a lot you don't know. I used to be this- bully, and when I first started to realise I was gay, I took everything out on him. One day, he followed me into the locker room- I don't even know why I went in there, I guess I was just trying to get away from everyone for a few minutes. But he followed me, and I remember just randomly taking stuff out, hoping I could defuse things."

"Hot locker room sex ensued," Sebastian inquires, sardonically, tone still very flat.

"I kissed him. It's just- he was yelling, and so close, and I kissed him. It wasn't long after that, I cornered him and threatened to kill him if he told. It wasn't- he took it as an actual death threat, and I don't blame him for that. So, whatever you're going through, I don't have any room to judge. I didn't want to tell you any of that, but I did. Please, move away, and tell me or someone what's going on, because I don't care how water helps you, it's not good to sit on an edge of a bridge like this."

Sebastian looks over, shifting slightly as he does so, causing Dave to tighten his grip. "I was a bully, too," he says, softly, tilting his head slightly and looking at Dave's neck. "But I received a rather extreme wake-up call. I thought I could change, that it wasn't too late."

"It's not too late," Dave says, desperately. "I've changed. And so have you."

"Because I've stopped making racist comments and attempting to blackmail people? No, it doesn't work that way."

"It's a really good start."

Sighing, he continues, "You tried to blackmail one person before I screwed that up for you." Ignoring Sebastian's unamused glared, he says, "And until we started insulting each other, you were polite to me. You're polite to everyone unless they give you a reason not to be."

"My biological father might as well be a comic book villain," Sebastian says. "Studies have shown genetics sometimes play a role in how people turn out. What if blood does win, in the end?"

"How do you even know that this guy is your biological father?"

"My father inherited an old revolver from his grandfather," Sebastian answers. "He's always kept in a lockbox; I broke into it and found my adoption papers. I did research on him; dear old dad had the whole UK fascinated by crimes."

"And the gun?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian makes a sound of annoyance. "It's still in the lockbox. To reiterate: I'm not suicidal."

"You said 'had'. Is he still-"

"It's debatable; I think so."

"Why don't we go find him?"

Once the words are out, he recognises how crazy it sounds. Correction: How crazy it is.

"Yeah, it'd be that easy," Sebastian says, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

Spurred on by that, Dave says, "I'm eighteen; you have money and know how to travel internationally. All I have here is a worried dad and a disapproving mom. We could find him, and you'd see how different you are from him."

Looking over, Sebastian notes, "You seem very sure of that, Karofsky."

"It takes a reforming bully to recognise one," he answers, smiling slightly.

For a long moment, Sebastian's quiet.

Then, "Screw it," he says. "What else do I have to lose?"

"Okay," Dave agrees. "Ready to move away?"

"Yeah," Sebastian agrees.

It's slow and agonising, but soon enough, they're both standing on the street, safely away from the edge of the bridge. As they cross over to the side with the safety rail, Dave stops under another lamppost and asks, "What's this guy's name?"

Light hitting his hair, the shadows from it vaguely obscuring his face, Sebastian answers, "Moriaty. Jim Moriaty."

* * *

Author's Notes: For anyone who doesn't know how blood types and paternity/maternity work: Two O type parents can't conceive anything other than an O type child.


End file.
